darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldog
Alvin Dogma (Aldog) is in multiple business ventures, the extent of which is never fully known. He is, surprisingly, a Corellian Noble, but this is believed to be a purchased rank. He is known to affiliate himself to just about anyone female, but rumored to have friends in every faction and organization. Often diplomatic and pulls off surprising feats of diplomacy, but never explains how it they are accomplished. Early Years Aldog's past is generally unknown, and any attempts to accurately retrieve this information has been met with disappointment. He claims that his father ran an escort ship, but not at all in the military line. His mother has been rumored to be anything from a cocktail waitress, to stripper, to Corellian noble. He grew up hanging around freighters in various spaceports and is rumored to have spent the bulk of his younger years somewhere along the Rim. Initial Employment Aldog had apparently served on many cargo vessels during his early years, and it has been reported that it was on one of these jobs that he met and befriended Agrippa Junik, though no official connection has been made. Also notable was his acquisition of Bothan Rum, which is never far away from his person. During his initial employment, he had been known to taunt other vessels with remarkable consistency, and this may have been the origin of the rumor (albeit never proven) that he was involved in piracy. Possible Connections It has long been rumored that Aldog has had friends in less than legal organizations such as the Hutts and the Blacks, and the word Pirate has often been used to describe his affiliation, although not one of the allegations has ever been proven. He also seems to have friends throughout the Republic; often at the highest levels of government, but whether this is actually true remains a mystery. He seems to have little regard for official labels and has always stated that 'a mate is a mate regardless of affiliation.' Much speculation has been made as to his beliefs, but he has never actually stated a conviction or belief he has held more dear than any other. Recent Events RNS Vanix II Much speculation surrounds the initial disappearance of the RNS Vanix II, and the timing of the disappearance does not correlate to any involvement by Aldog, as it has been widely known that he was on Corellia at the time. This having been said, however, some time later, The RNS Vanix II reappeared and it was in Aldog's possession. No other living being could account for how it came into his possession, however, it is rumored that he sold the ship back to the Republic for a sizable sum. Regardless of how it was returned, it is no secret that Aldog's wealth increased dramatically after the ships return. Businesses Kessel Spice Mine Having been made Ruler of Kessel by Vordo the Hutt, Aldog now controls all aspects of Spice production and distribution. While Spice is illegal in most sectors, the demand is still there and makes no bones about being responsible for its status as the drug of choice throughout the Galaxy. Smuggler's Moon Saloon His second purchase was the Smuggler's Moon Saloon on Nar Shaddaa. This location has historically been a hotbed of illegal activity and Aldog has not done much to change the establishment. This has caused some to believe that he has had a connection to criminal organizations involved in dealing with spice, slaves, guns and prostitution. Aldog has never admitted to any such accusations, but has routinely laughed about them and stating that people were free to believe what they want. Slave Trade It has often been rumoured that Aldog is responsible for the slave trade being spread throughout the galaxy. Some think that his past positions, most notably the Supreme Boss of the Hutt Nation, has gained him access to the highly immoral trade. Rumour's persist that if anyone wanted to purchase a slave, Aldog was the man to see. Supreme Boss of Nar Shaddaa Though many have speculated that Aldog has had ties to the Hutts, all was confirmed when Cerebra the Hutt named Aldog Supreme Boss of Nar Shaddaa. For the first time in history, a non-Hutt was named head of the system and the criminal empire located therein. Recently he sold his interested in the Bloated Bantha Cantina on Corellia and has focused on running his criminal empire. Though often times still his jovial self, his personality has taken a turn towards that of a despot. Often overbearing and ruthless, he still has his love of women and rum firmly on his list of priorities. Rumors now circulate that he has his hands in all facets of criminal activity, from spice to slavery to bombs to assassinations. There is still an aura of mystery about him, though he clearly has taken a rather darker turn. Aldog has recently stepped down from the position in favor of his friend, Vordo the Hutt. Vordo has, in return, granted him the exalted position as Ruler of Kessel, which grants him exclusive access to the Spice Trade. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters